Always
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (INCOMPLETE) John and Abby are both married with kids. Their spouses accuse Abby and John of having an affair. What will they do? Please read and review!
1. Just an Ordinary Day

Always

A/N: This story is based upon most of my experiences with my family. I changed names around, and made them ER characters. I explained them below. If these kinds of stories aren't allowed, please contact me. This story is told in my point of view. The only thing different is that the names are changed.

Disclaimers: I own everyone except Abby, John, and kem.

Me (12) – Melanie Johnson

My Mother – Abby Johnson

My Father – Jacob Johnson

My Younger brother (7) – Brent Johnson

My youngest brother (4) – Taylor Johnson

Next Family:

John Carter

Makemba Carter

Their oldest son (13) – Brandon Carter

Their Daughter (8) – Kristen Carter

Problem: Jacob is extremely jealous because Abby spends almost all of her free time with her best friend ever (John) and never any time with him. Their kids want John to be their daddy because their own daddy (Jacob) never does anything with them. Kem forbids her children (Brandon and Kristen) to ever see Abby's kids again. She also forbids John to even lay eyes on Abby. Abby and John are accused by Jacob and Kem to be sleeping with each other. Both Abby and John's families are affected by this. Will Abby and John give up everything they have ever loved for one another, or will they give up their friendship to stay with their families?

**_Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day_**

**__**

**__**

            "Oh great," I muttered to myself. "Brandon and Kristen are here." 

            John was nice, and Kem didn't talk much, but Brandon and Kristen were living nightmares. They were so badly behaved it made me sick. They came over almost every weekend, and I was getting annoyed.

            Knock, Knock, Knock.

            Kristen was at my door. I hated that girl! She followed me around like I was God! Ah, the young and the hopeless. 

            Knock, Knock, Knock.

            Might as well answer it now, I thought.

            Not even before the door was swung open all the way, Kristen started her babbling. "Guess what? I just got a new puppy! His name is Sam! He's the cutest most adorable thing you have ever seen! Oh, and I almost forgot. I got an A on my math test, and a B on my science quiz, and unfortunately a C in handwriting, but I don't care. We're having tacos for dinner tonight! Isn't that great? You're mom says you LOVE tacos!"

            Ok, how did we get from a new dog to what we're having for dinner? Beats me, this girl has a world of her own. Basically, the whole night I had to spend every _second_ with this horrid child! My mother, Abby, and my father, Jacob, spent the whole time they were there with Kem and John. John. I could just say his name forever. He's so incredibly hot, and a very nice person. He does special things with me, and lets me spend the night at his mansion, and he even takes me out for pizza! I sighed. I wished he was my father, instead of Jacob. Jacob yells at us all the time, and sometimes, it's for something we didn't do. He never plays with me or my brothers, and he never helps me with my homework…I don't like him very much.

            The whole night passed by so fast. It's like they weren't even there. It some cases that was a good thing, but knowing them as well as I do, you also know that they can't just spend five minutes here. Something was wrong, and I was determined as ever to find out what.

            That night, about twenty minutes after they left, I was lying in my bed, just thinking; thinking of all the possibilities. For me, when you have a really, really, good friend, and you get into a fight, or a disagreement, it's over something majorly-huge. But when you have just pals, something very little can send someone over the edge. John, Kem, and their kids were very nice people deep inside. So were my mom, and I guess maybe my dad. As I drifted off into a well deserved slumber, fear started to form in my stomach.


	2. Accusations

**_Always _**

**__**

A/N: Oh come on. One review! You guys can do better than that!!!

**_Chapter 2 – Accusations_**

**__**

**__**

            Waking up the next morning, the thoughts of last night came fluttering back into me. Rubbing at my eyes, I stood up and stretched. I was _so_ not the early morning kind of person. Trying not to trip over all my crap on the floor, I made my way to my door. 

            Right as the door opened, the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs flooded my nostrils. I smiled. Whatever was wrong would have to wait. Breakfast, my favorite meal of the day, was awaiting me. 

            After breakfast, I spotted my mother doing the dishes. Trying not to startle her, I tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and I saw her tear stained cheeks. My heart snapped in half.

            "Mom? Are you okay? What's wrong? Why did Kem and John leave so early last night?" My mind boggled. 

            She looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. This had to be bad.

            "Okay…" she sighed. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "Well…Kem has convinced herself that John and I are having an affair. She talked privately with your father last night, and got him in on it too. He yelled at me last night too. John was standing right there…Kem has threatened to take the kids and leave him forever if we don't get this settled. And…so did Jacob…He can accuse me of having an affair, and drug and alcohol abuse. You three will be taken from me forever!" she started to sob. I was just…blown away.

            My mother is not the kind of person who would ever do that. Neither is John! I mean, I know they used to date and stuff, but…never. I looked at her sympathetically. I felt so horrible!

            "And that's not the worst of it! Jacob doesn't trust me. And he doesn't trust John. Kem refuses to come over anymore, and she forbids the children from ever coming over, too! But John…poor John…I think…I think I might still have feelings for him." That last line made me gasp. This was worst than I thought. She started to sob again. At this point we were on the couch. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from shaking. It didn't help.

            "You need to talk to John. And you also need to talk to dad. Maybe Kem, too, if she'll listen."

            "No…you don't understand. John and his family aren't ever allowed over here again! Kem hates me more than anything already. Why would she allow me in her home?

To have a _'conversation' _with her husband?! I don't think so. There isn't any possible way for us to ever see each other again. Other than the web cam."

            I sat in thought for a moment, feeling too scared to look into her eyes. I love John. He is a great guy. He loves me too. Not like that, but like a really good friend. Even though Grown-ups don't ever stay friends with kids, he does stuff with me, and takes me places. He would be an awesome stepfather. "If only, if only," my friend always says.

            Apparently, I was very lost in thought, because I realized she was calling my name. "Melanie? Melanie!"

            "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I mean, you can still see him. Sneak out. Meet in public. Switch to county. Don't work at Northwestern anymore. Tell him not to tell anyone, and you can't tell dad!"

            She shook her head. "No! That won't work! You just don't understand! I can't lie to him like that. Lying just makes things worse. Trust me. I learned that the hard way…"

            "Than I guess this conversation isn't going anywhere…"

            "Guess not…"

            "Well…I am going to go back to bed if you don't mind. If you ever need to talk…I'm here." And just like that I walked off.


End file.
